An imaging device comprising a lens, a lens frame for holding the lens, a front case to which the lens frame is secured, and a circuit board on which an imaging element is mounted has been proposed (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-074934). In the imaging device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-074934, a circuit board on which an imaging element is mounted is secured through a plurality of screws to a lens frame that holds a lens, and the position of the imaging element relative to the optical axis of the lens is set through adjusting the amounts to which the individual screws are screwed into the front case.